A White (Collar) Christmas
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: It's Christmastime, and crime never stops! Neal and Peter plan to catch a robber Santa Claus in the act! Will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**About time I make a solo White Collar fic! This is set during season 5 and is loosely based on Glee's recent Christmas episode. **

"You know, no matter how long you've lived in New York, you can never get tired of all those Christmas decorations in Times Square."

Neal and Peter drove to the FBI building. Peter smiled and nodded. "I can't believe this year is almost over already. Christmas is in three weeks, and already El has done all her Christmas shopping."

"Dude, that's nothing. June finished on Black Friday." Neal replied.

Peter glanced at Neal. "What? She did not!"

"She did. Call her." Neal raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take your word for it. This time." Peter replied and pulled into the parking garage.

XX

The White Collar floor was bedecked with tinsel and some Christmas decorations. Some agents either wore Christmas jewelry, and even Santa hats! Diana walked up to them, holding a folder.

"Oh, good, you're here. We have something." Diana said. They headed to the conference room where Jones and some other agents sat drinking peppermint coffee. "FBI Philadelphia sent this over. Bad Santa strikes again."

"Great." Peter said with disdain. He addressed the table. "For those who don't know, a man in his early thirties has been going around major cities around the US during Christmastime robbing homes and some Santa thrones at various malls for the past five years. He started in LA in 2008, and just last year, he was last seen in Philly. We have him on our FBI watch list under the name Sexy Clause which is who he introduced himself as."

Neal raised an eyebrow. "Sexy Clause? Really?"

Peter ignored Neal and continued. "Several of his victims gave us different names he introduced: Cam Jenner, Rick Fellows, Mitch Clark; and most recently, DJ Wells. Most of his vics were either rich, or young, naïve college kids looking for a good time during the holidays."

"Does he rob more than one home per city?" Jones asked.

"It depends on how fast the police is on his tail." Peter explained. "Since he started on the west coast, he moved further east every year. New York is the next big city east of Philadelphia, so we have reason to believe New York is his next target."

"What does he do with his stolen items?" Neal asked.

"Sold some online, black marketed some, and kept some for himself." Peter replied. "The FBI tried tracing his IP address, but no luck. This guy's a genius and he's also dangerous. His crimes also include assault and attempted murder. A couple of his vics even claimed he sexually assaulted them."

"Definitely up our alley." Jones nodded.

Peter clicked a button, and Sexy Clause's picture complete with a Santa hat appeared on the screen. "This is our guy."

"Did you say he also robbed Santa lands?" Neal asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, why?"

"Cindy- June's granddaughter- is taking her cousin Sam to see Santa at Macy's later today. I could text her and ask if I could tag along to look for suspicious activity."

"Okay, but why not just go anyway?" Peter asked.

"Uh…grown man in his thirties lurking around Santa Land by himself? That's not creepy?" Neal commented.

"Good point. Let us know what you see."

XXX

Macy's was crowded with families shopping or on their way to see Santa. Sam held Cindy's hand and dragged her from counter to counter looking at makeup and jewelry.

"Hey, thanks for letting me tag along." Neal said to Cindy.

"Oh, sure. No problem. I am always up for a little FBI excursion." Cindy replied happily.

Neal chuckled. "Well, it's more of a recon, really."

Cindy shrugged. "Still."

Sam gasped and pointed to Santa Land. "Look, Cindy! It's Santa Land! Oh, can we go? Please?"

"Of course! Come on." The trio walked over to the brightly colored and decorated land. The elves were dressed in red and green, and three of them were standing around awkwardly as the crowd chanted "We want Santa!" The three elves talked for a minute, then the male elf started singing "Santa Clause Is Coming To Town". His two co-elves (both women) joined in. One of the women shook a tambourine. When they finished singing,

Neal clapped, then he realized no one else was clapping, and a few people stared at him weirdly. Neal cleared his throat. "Tough crowd."

"YOU SUCK!" One of the kids screamed and then he threw food at the elves. Half the kids there followed suit.

The elves scrambled to avoid the food thrown at them. One of the women said something to the other elves and disappeared behind the doors. After a few minutes, the crowd calmed down a little. The female elf pulled out a candy cane striped microphone.

"Sorry, everyone, but Santa had a little accident and is not feeling well. But don't despair! Mrs. Clause is here!" Everyone cheered as the second female elf walked out in a Santa dress and hat.

XXX

After Sam sat on "Mrs. Clause's" lap, Cindy and Sam and Neal went their separate ways. Neal wanted to get Elizabeth a Macy's gift card. After getting the card, Neal headed for the door and stopped. He saw a man around his age dressed in a Santa suit sans beard. His Santa coat was open.

'_Sexy Clause.'_ Neal thought to himself. He texted Peter to let him know he's been sighted. Sexy Clause headed straight for the three elves from earlier. Neal stealthily snuck over and hid behind a pillar close to the four.

"I heard through the grapevine that you are in dire need for a Santa." Sexy Clause was saying. "Brody Tortoni at your service."

"Oh, thanks, we're good." The female elf with wavy brown hair replied.

"Oh, okay. Good luck, then. I mean, I wouldn't want you to be trampled by an angry mob when you tell them Santa has left for the North Pole." Brody started to walk off, but the male elf stopped him.

"Wait! No, we don't want to be trampled." The man extended his hand. "I'm Will Greavos, by the way, and newly single. These are my friends and roommates Abby Cohen and Cami Fernandez."

"Well, it's nice to meet you three." Brody grinned. "Look, you guys seem nice and responsible. Your boss told me how well you handled Santa bailing for the nearest bar. I am impressed and would like to deputize you as my elves."

"Ooh, sounds fun. What are our responsibilities?" Will asked, a little flirtatiously.

"Whoa, don't go jumping the gun yet." Brody held up his hands. "I like to get to know my elves first. What do you say to dinner, your place, eight o'clock?"

'_Please say no, please say no, please say no.'_ Neal thought, getting slightly anxious.

"Sounds great!" Abby shrugged and smiled.

'_Really, guys?!'_ Neal groaned inwardly and checked his watch. He walked about ten feet, then called Peter. "Peter, you better get down here. Sexy Clause, aka Brody Tortoni- just made his next target. A few of the elves invited him over for dinner at their place at eight tonight."

"Okay. Are you still at Macy's?"

"Yes."

"Great. I'm just down the street. I'll be there in ten." Peter replied. "Stall if you have to."

"Wait- stall Sexy Clause or the elves?" Neal asked.

"Sexy Clause! Accidentally bump into him, flirt with him, I don't care. Just stall him." Peter hung up.

"But I don't-" Neal sighed and put his phone away. "…swing that way." He walked back to where Brody and the elves were, but they disappeared. Neal looked around Santaland, but it looked like he disappeared. He found one of the elves and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, my wife and I were wondering when Santa will be back. Our son's getting anxious."

"He comes back tomorrow." The elf replied. "We found a replacement, but he's gone for the day."

"Oh, okay. Hey, what about the elves that sang earlier? I thought they were pretty good." Neal commented.

"Yeah…" The elf responded with distaste and left.

Neal looked around for the elves for a few minutes, then Peter caught up with him. "Hey."

"Hey. Where's Bad Santa?"

"He left already." Neal replied. "I'm hoping that one of the elves he talked to is here."

Peter sighed in exasperation. "Great."

"We don't have a lot of time, either. He's going to their place in less than six hours." Neal looked around. He spotted Will over by the ties. "Oh! There's one of them. He said his name is Will."

"Good." They walked over to Will. Peter flashed his badge. "Excuse me. FBI. I'm Agent Peter Burke, this is my consultant Neal Caffrey."

"Can I help you?" Will asked.

"Yes. There is a man going around town posing as Santa. He's on our FBI Watch List." Peter revealed. He showed Will a picture. "Have you seen this man?"

Will's eyes widened. "Y-yeah…uh…is this guy a criminal or something?"

"Yes. He goes around taking advantage of rich people or young college kids looking for a good time and robbing them blind." Peter answered. Will's face fell into a look of horror. Peter nodded and capped him on the shoulder. "Okay, mind coming down to the Bureau?" Will shook his head. "Good. Let's go."

XXX

Once at the Bureau, Peter got Will's statement and address. He told him to wait in the office while he, Jones, Diana, and Neal discuss a game plan.

"So, we just show up and grab him." Jones suggested.

"And take the chance that he might hold them hostage?" Diana asked.

"We could use them as bait." Neal suggested. Everyone turned to him in shock. "Okay, just hear me out. We can't just show up, or he'll run or hold those kids hostage. We can't send someone undercover-"

"Wait- why? That's the best solution." Peter interrupted.

"Because he might suspect something." Neal answered.

"Okay, then our best bet is to set up cameras in the apartment and go in once they're all in bed." Peter stated.

"Or we can give Will a code phrase." Neal said, his eyes shining with excitement.

Peter stared at Neal and sighed. "Okay…we are running out of time, so, we'll go with Neal's plan. Diana, get everything ready. Jones, tell NYPD to get ready to set up a perimeter. Neal and I will talk to Will."

"Got it."

Neal and Peter headed up to the office, where Will waited anxiously. "Okay, so we have a plan."

"Great! What do I need to do?" Will asked.

"String him along." Peter replied. "This guy is smart. He's gonna see us coming. Which is why we are going to set your apartment up with fiber optic cameras and equip you with an earpiece."

Will was stunned. "So you want to put me and my friends in danger just so you can catch a criminal?"

"You won't be in danger." Peter assured him. "Like I said, we'll hook you up with an earpiece and set up a camera."

"Will, this guy moves pretty fast." Neal added. "If we miss this chance to grab him, we may never catch him before he robs someone else."

Will exhaled and rubbed his forehead. On the one hand, he didn't want to invite a dangerous criminal into his house. On the other hand, he didn't want to be responsible for something worse happening because of him. "Okay. Just tell me what I have to do."

XXX

In just a couple of hours, the FBI set up Will's apartment with fiber optic cameras and provided Will with an earpiece. Peter advised Will to keep this from his roommates ("The less people who know, the better we'll be able to catch him." he had said).

"All right. We put the camera in the plant on the shelf by the door." Peter explained. "Now, the earpiece is barely noticeable, but be careful, anyway. If he gets suspicious, all you have to do is utter the phrase 'I hope I'm not getting a cold'. Got it?"

Will nodded. "'I think I'm getting a cold'. Yeah."

"Perfect. You nervous?" Peter asked.

"A little." Will admitted. "When I came to New York, I never thought I'd be helping the FBI catch a robber Santa."

Peter chuckled. "I got that feeling when I joined the FBI."

Neal waked up to them. "Okay, everything's all set up."

"Great. Let's head back to the van." Peter said.

Neal nodded, then turned to Will. "Good luck, kid. Oh, remember- don't avoid eye contact. That's a tell you're lying."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Will smiled politely. Neal smiled back and left. Will heaved a sigh. '_All right. Showtime.'_

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter, Neal, Diana, and Jones made themselves comfortable in the surveillance van. After seeing Brody enter the building, the drove up in front.

"Neal, this better work." Peter said looking at the camera.

XX

Will waited anxiously for Brody to arrive. He had prepared dinner and lit candles all over the apartment. He heard a knock on the door and answered. Brody stood at the doorway, open-shirted wearing a Santa hat and holding a bag.

"Ho. Ho. Ho." Brody greeted.

"Hi! Come on in!" Abby exclaimed running forward.

"Merry Christmas." Will said flirtatiously.

"Wow! What a great place you guys have here." Brody commented, looking around. "How'd you guys score this?"

"Rich parents." Cami answered.

Brody glanced at the pictures and decorations on the walls. "Are these vintage?"

"Yeah. Nineteen fifties." Will smiled. That ought to bait him.

"All right. Well, I got brownies, I have buttered rum…" Brody pulled out the treat and drink and set them on the table.

"Psst. Will, they might be pot brownies. Just eat one, and you won't get stoned." Neal supplied.

Will nodded behind his roommate's and guest's backs to show he heard. He took one and ate it. "All right, let's eat dinner!"

"Dinner! Yay! I'm so hungry." Cami exclaimed as she scarfed down her third brownie.

"Mm. These brownies are good! I'm probably gonna regret this tomorrow when my pants don't fit." Abby commented.

"I'll pour the drinks." Brody offered. He poured four cups, set one of them behind his plate, and when no one else was looking, he put something in the three remaining drinks.

An alarm bell rang off in Neal's head. "Will. He just put roofies in your drinks. Be careful."

Will swallowed. How was he going to avoid drinking without them getting suspicious?

Everyone laughed. Will stumbled as he went to get the food. He made sautéed roast with vegetables and mashed potatoes. He set the four plates down on the table. "All right, dig in!"

Cami took that literally and started scarfing down her dinner with her hands. She noticed that her companions were all staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Will stated, trying not to snicker. He continued eating.

"So, how do you all know each other?" Brody asked, looking at the girls.

Will tried to switch his drink with Brody's, but just as he was about to take Brody's drink, he himself picked it up. Will settled for pouring it between his legs. He pretended to finish it off and set it back down. "Good rum."

"Thanks!" Brody glanced and smiled at him, then turned back to the girls. Will checked his watch.

"We went to high school together." Abby replied. "We used to live in small town Erie, Illinois. Where are you from?"

"Sacramento." Brody replied. "Where are you going to school?"

"Oh, me and Will are going to Tisch at NYU; and Cami actually is a model for Star Magazine." Abby replied.

"Sweet." Brody nodded. "Do you ever experiment in college?"

"You mean like streaking through campus and threesomes?" Will asked.

"Or having sex with someone the same gender as you." Brody's eyebrows wiggled.

Abby and Cami gasped. "Yeah! We should totally do that!"

"Well, it would burn off some of the fat we just gained." Abby said.

"That's a plus." Will said, nodding.

"Okay, we'll be in my room!" Abby stood up and grabbed Cami's hand. "Come on, let's go!" The girls giggled and ran off.

"And then there were two." Will smiled.

Brody smiled and leaned forward. "Can I confess something?"

Will also leaned forward. "What?"

"I planted the idea of experimenting in their heads in hopes to get rid of them." Brody admitted. "So we can be alone."

Will smiled. "Well…you know something? I'm glad you did." He lightly stroked Brody's arm. He stood up and walked over to Brody to sit on his lap. "What do you say we do a little experiment of our own?" He wrapped his arms around Brody's neck and snuck a peek at his watch. It had almost been fifteen minutes. He started kissing Brody, who kissed back. After a few minutes, Will yawned and fell limp. "Whoa…I can't feel my limbs. What's going on?" He slurred slightly.

Brody cradled him in his arms and stood up. "Let's get you on the couch."

Will groaned slightly. He was put down on the couch. The end table was near his head. An unlit candle was sitting at the edge of it. Brody lifted Will's arms up over his head and untucked his shirt. Will reached for the candle and whacked him in the head as hard as he could, thereby knocking him out.

"Guess the sexual assault claims are true…" Jones commented.

"All agents move in. I repeat: move in." Peter said over his walkie. They jumped out of the van and ran to the apartment. Peter kicked the door open to find Sexy Clause bound and gagged on the floor. Will backed away and raised his hands. Peter sighed. "You okay?" Will nodded. "Good." Brody just opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the FBI surrounding him. "Brody Tortoni, you are under arrest for robbery, attempted murder, assault, and attempted sexual assault."

Brody groaned in defeat and slumped to the ground. Neal smiled and looked at Will. "Not bad. You were pretty brave."

"You kidding me? I'm still shaking." Will admitted. "Now I'm just wondering how I will explain to my roommates why they have no memory of tonight tomorrow morning and what happened to Sexy Clause."

"Well, Will, that was good work. Thank you for helping us." Peter said. He and Jones hoisted up Brody and marched him out. Another agent disabled the camera and took it out.

Neal sighed and turned to Will. "Well, at least we got him before he could hurt you more."

"Yeah…" Will nodded slowly. "I'm never trusting people again."

Neal chuckled. "I wouldn't go that far. Just go out for drinks before you invite them to your house."

Will chuckled. "No kidding. Well, Merry Christmas, Agent Caffrey."

"Oh, it's just Neal. I'm not an agent- just a consultant." Neal replied. "Merry Christmas to you, too."

XXX

"Well, that ended quicker than I thought."

Elizabeth and Peter sat at the dinner table. The next day was Christmas Eve, and they were planning on going to New Jersey to visit Peter's family.

"Yeah, really." Peter chuckled. "Guess Raines wasn't as clever as he thought."

"Raines?"

"Oh yeah, his real name is Jack Raines." Peter replied. "He got a big surprise when he woke up in jail. I told him his victim was wired and he tricked him into drinking his roofie drink. We'll be keeping a very close watch on him."

Elizabeth chuckled. "Just another day at the office."

"Exactly!"

"Well, I happen to have a few tricks up my sleeve, myself." Elizabeth smiled mischievously.

"Really? What?" Elizabeth pointed above his head. Peter looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above him. He chuckled. "Oh, you're good."

Elizabeth stood up, walked over to Peter and sat in his lap. They kissed.


End file.
